


Struggle

by Caelum (Caelum_the_Slytherin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Stress, Sweet, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_the_Slytherin/pseuds/Caelum
Summary: Sasuke hated even the thought of accepting money from his brother, and Naruto understood the pride thing, but on days like today, days where he’d been yelled at by coworkers and customers alike, unable to please anyone, all the while keeping a smile on his face and energy up, resentment was sure to seep through even a little.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting onto fictional characters? yes, what about it.

Naruto walked in the door to his apartment, shucking his black nonslip shoes by the door, setting his backpack down on the counter that was only a few steps away. He was a special kind of tired that could only come from serving tables for ten hours straight with barely any memory of ever sitting down. The apartment was dark, so that meant that Sasuke was probably TA-ing a night class again, most likely covering for one of the lazy bastards in his department. 

Naruto was scheduled to go back to school next fall, and in the meantime making as much money as possible was his only concern. Money to go towards his upcoming education and money for bills since Sasuke’s stipend from school and being a TA was barely enough for his half of the rent. Leaving Naruto to pick up the utilities and most of the other bills as well. Sasuke swore he was going to try and pick up some odd jobs, but Naruto made enough just serving tables and he knew Sasuke was busy enough as it was just trying to lay a solid foundation for himself in his field and keep his grades up and participate in work study to help fund his own tuition. Itachi had tried multiple times to pay all of his tuition and more but had long since given up after being yelled at so many times for it. Sasuke hated even the thought of accepting money from his brother, and Naruto understood the pride thing, but on days like today, days where he’d been yelled at by coworkers and customers alike, unable to please anyone, all the while keeping a smile on his face and energy up, resentment was sure to seep through even a little. Naruto could only dream of having a wealthy relative offering money, but all that aside, he understood what it felt like to know that everything you had you had because you earned it. 

He just wished he didn’t have to earn money like this. Yea, the honest way was good for taxes and a sense of morality, but working so hard for what felt like so little compared to his old days, it would never be the same, not when he knew what was out there if he was willing to get it. And yea, he was ashamed of what he used to do, of how he used to act, but for fucks sake at least he had enough money to buy new clothes whenever he wanted, the label as ‘menace to society’ be damned.

That was the other hang up, Sasuke was in the process of his masters degree and Naruto hadn’t even made it through one year of undergrad. It wasn’t that it was difficult academically, but, at the time, going to class just seems ridiculous when you’re in the middle of another turf war because some dumbass kids wanted to sell on the nearest block and in the mess one of your best friends got shot. Kiba was fine but having to up and move to some other shitty abandoned building on the other side of town the morning of your first midterms after being in a hospital for 13 hours just doesn't seem plausible. Especially when you’re only 19 years old and scared for your life. 

So now 22, with no completed credentials and a long record with the police, with a supposedly cleaned up life, Naruto was bitter. Bitter at the hand he was dealt, bitter at shitty customers with shitty tips, and worse than all of that, bitter that the love of his life was doing the one thing he’d always dreamed of. And miserable that he could ever hold such emotions towards him. His days now comprised of a literal grin and bear it. Calling the phone company to negotiate a lower price so that they could afford groceries. Having a customer throw a drink on him because the bartender didn’t make it strong enough. His old friends texting him asking if he wanted to make money and Naruto having to disregard it for fear of the police, or worse Sasuke, ever catching on. Being arrested he could deal with, Sasuke being disappointed in him, not so much. And with the end of the semester coming up, Sasuke was gone more often than not, helping with something that needed to be done in his department, or just studying and attending his never ending lectures with their 20 page papers and hour long presentations. Leaving Naruto coming home, alone, angry, and exhausted, with nothing but the walls and a John Mulaney special to cheer him up. He felt stressed, he felt depleted of any vigor he once had, he felt so far from his dreams that every day just seemed never ending. But more than that, he felt lonely. 

Walking into their shared bedroom, his heart nearly stops beating altogether. On the bed was a basket surrounded by small pieces of paper, and in the basket were oreos, Naruto’s favorite pricey face cream, a lot of packs of instant ramen, and every single candy he thinks he’s ever said he liked, kit kats, airheads, jolly ranchers, and that’s just what was in eyesight. Naruto walks over and picks up one of the small pieces of folded up paper strewn about like petals, and unfolds the paper as gently as a butterfly's wing. There, written in Sasuke’s precise and thin lettering were the words “I'm so proud of you.” 

Naruto couldn’t help the loud sound he let out as he felt the hot tears rolling down his face. He was trying so hard all the time and reading those words, there was almost an audible pop as the dam broke inside of him. 

He picked up another piece of paper, “you’re doing so great, I know how hard you’re working.” The tears kept coming. “I love you” “Everything will be worth it.” “Take care of yourself please, that’s the person I love the most.” “I’m so happy you’re here” on and on the papers went, and on and on the tears wouldn’t stop falling. 

Naruto spotted a larger note, in the center of the basket, and he didn’t know how much more he could take before he just laid on the ground and cried for two hours. 

‘Hey dumbass, Ichirakus is in the fridge, your favorite order of course. I know I’m not great at reminding you how amazing you are, but please don't forget how far you’ve come. I’m proud to call you my boyfriend, and I know you’ve been exhausted lately. There’s hot chocolate next to the kettle and I recorded the new episode of Greys Anatomy for you, I’ll be home late tonight, I love you more than gas station candy could ever explain.’ 

Naruto laughed a little through the tears, wiped the snot from his face and put all the small pieces of paper in his top drawer. 

Maybe there were less things to be bitter about for the time being. 

He was so used to being alone in life, that he often forgot that as long as Sasuke was alive, he would never ever have be alone again. 


End file.
